Takane no Ringo
by teratai putih
Summary: kau tak tahu?/tahu apa?/apel adalah makanan orang mati./ chapter awal penuh dengan typos.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teratai putih

Mempersembahkan

 **Takane no ringo**

Pair: Uchiha Itachi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: crime/romance

Rate: T

Warning : typo(s),tidak menjanjikan EYD,CRACKPAIR

Summary: kau tak tahu?/tahu apa?/apel adalah makanan orang mati./

 **Prolog**

Minggu,5 April 2009

Langit sudah gelap. Tersisa sedikit tempat bagi selasar cahaya untuk melihat sekitar. Lampu taman menyala redup. Menjadikannya penguasa tunggal cahaya dimalam tanpa bulan dan bintang. Bunga sakura telah mulai menguncup. Menari dengan lembut diterpa angin malam yang nakal.

Gradasi alam mencekam. Semilir angin membawa hawa dingin. Mengiringi langkah sang dewa kematian untuk menjemput korbannya. Sedangkan korban terus berlari. Ketakutan itu menghantuinya. Selayaknya sebuah bayangan yang tak pernah pergi darinya.

Nafasnya tersengal mencapai batas. Pandangannya mengabur. Seakan langkahnya tetap statis,tak ada penurunan kecepatan. Meskipun itu membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

Kakinya membawa ke sebuah jalan setapak taman dengan pohon sakura yang menguncup kentara. Sang korban menoleh ke belakang. Memindai setiap bagian yang dapat dijangkau matanya dengan waspada. Hingga tanpa kehendaknya,tubuh tegapnya jatuh tertelungkup.

Ia menyadari tubuhnya telah mencapai batas. Tak mampu berlari lagi untuk berlari menyelamatkan diri. Tapi ia juga tak mau mati.

Sekali lagi ia memindai keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya taman kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Lega. Setidaknya dia sudah ber hasil kabur. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Menepuk celananya yang kotor. Berniat kembali ke rumahnya. Ia berbalik dan saat itulah dia melihatnya.

"Mau pulang?" Suara tanpa intonasi keluar dari sosok yang ada di depannya.

Sang korban mundur selangkah. Tetapi sosok itu tetap diam. Nyaman dengan posisinya. Sesuatu di kepalanya berteriak menyuruhnya menjauh.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

Dia berbalik. Hampir saja akan berlari. Sampai…

Door!

…terhuyung dan ambruk di jalan setapak taman. Sosok itu menghampirinya. Berjongkok dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah korbannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengantarmu." Jemari lentiknya membelai lembut pipi korbannya. "Dan aku sudah mengantarmu pergi ke tempatmu seharusnya."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari balik bajunya. Menaruhnya tepat di samping korban. Ia berdiri dan menghela nafas meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ah,selesai." Menatap ke langit tanpa ekspresi berlebih,kemudian menarik lengan bajunya. Memperlihatkan arloji yang menunjukkan angka 01.35 am.

"Sudah malam. Besok ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Aku harus cepat pulang."

Sekali lagi menatap langit. Cahaya lampu taman menerpa kulit wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah yang cantik. Serta mata emerald bening yang kembali bersembuni di balik kelopak matanya-merasakan angin lembut membelainya.

"Waktunya pulang." Senyuman manis tampak di wajanya.

 **To be continued…**


	2. pertemuan pertama

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teratai putih

Mempersembahkan

 **Takane no ringo**

Pair: Uchiha Itachi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: crime/romance

Rate: T

Warning : tidak menjanjikan EYD,crackpair,typo(s)

Summary: kau tak tahu?/tahu apa?/apel adalah makanan orang mati./

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pertemuan Pertama**

Senin,6 April 2009

Halaman konoha gakuen

"Sakura..!"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang terlihat menghampiri temannya yang tengah berjalan di halaman sekolah.

"Ino.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu,Dekorin-chan?" Tiba-tiba saja Ino merangkul Sakura.

"Aku baik. Dan lepaskan tanganmu,ini membuatku risih."

Bukannya melepaskan,Ino malah semakin mempererat rangkulannya. "Jangan begitu,Sakura. Kau membuatku sedih." Ino membuat suaranya seperti orang tertekan membuat Sakura melemparkan

tatapan jijik. Ino tertawa melihat sahabatnya menekuk wajah jelek. " Sakura,hari ini ada upacara penerimaan siswabaru,lho."

"Lalu?" Jawab Sakura cuek.

Ino menariknya untuk berjalan kembali, "Apakah mungkin akan ada pemuda tampan di sekolah ini?" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau aneh,Buta gendut. Apa kau akan mengincar adik kelasmu sendiri?" Sakura menjawab heran. "Dan satu lagi. Kita sudah satu tahun di sekolah ini. Kau bicara seolah-olah kau baru masuk saja."

"Ah,kau benar. Tapi bukan masalah besar jika aku mengincar adik kelas,kan?"

Sakura menghela nafas pendek. "Terserah padamu aku tidak mau ikut campur soal urusan ini."

"Aku yakin kau akan membantuku."

"Ingat Sai,Yamanaka Ino. Dia sangat baik padamu."

"Iya,iya. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Adik kelas hanya akan menjadi sampingan." Ino mengedikkan bahu dan dia terdiam seketika.

"Ada apa?"

Ino melepas rangkulannya,membuat Sakura semakin penasaran,

"Ada apa,Ino? Kau membuatku bingung." Sakura menatap wajah Ino. Matanya kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Ino.

Oh,ada seseorang di sana. Seorang pemuda. Sebentar-sebentar,itu ada dua. Dua orang pemuda bertubuh tegap keluar dari sebuah mobil berwarna hitam di halaman sekolah. Pemuda pertama bersurai biru dongker. Kesan stoic tak lepas dari wajah tampan nan pucatnya itu. Mata onixnya sekilas menatap bosan ke sekelilingnya dan beralih ke pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sakura kenal dia. Sang pangeran sekolah sekaligus. Pemuda sombong yang kemana pun ia pergi selalu diiringi oleh fansgirl fanatiknya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura melirik sahabat di sampingnya. Gadis pirang itu sudah seperti terhipnotis saja. Ino menatap lurus sang Uchiha-sama. Sakura agak merinding saat tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman masa kecilnya itu.

"SASUKE…!" Teriak Ino lantang.

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Menyesali keterlambatannya menyelamatkan indera pendengarannya yang berharga. Saat sadar,ia sudah melihat Ino berlari ke arah kerumunan gadis-gadis-ekor-Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda di samping Sasuke. Wajah mereka hampir serupa. Seperti pinang di belah dua. Hampir tak ada bedanya. Kecuali garis lurus di bawah matanya –yang membuat pemuda itu tampak lebih dewasa– dan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah di belakang kepalanya. Melihat kemiripan mereka,dapat Sakura simpulkan mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

Sasuke seperti mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut ekor ayam Sasuke hingga Sasuke terlihat kesal. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Saat melihat Sasuke –dengan kesalnya– berjalan itu masih diam di tempatnya beberapa saat. Seperti sedang berpikir akan sesuatu.

Sakura merasa sudah cukup baginya mengeksplorasinya pemuda itu. Ia dengan tenangnya berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah. Menyusul Ino yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Meninggalnya seorang diri di halaman sekolah.

'Ino,aku akan membalasmu nanti.' Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata pembalasan untuk Ino di dalam hatinya. Dan di kepalanya sekarang adalah memikirkan cara-cara apa saja yang akan ia gunakan untukmembalas sahabatnya itu.

10.05 am

Aula utama Konoha Gakuen

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh aula. Ia mencari kepala kuning pirang sahabatnya. Sulit sekali mencari Ino. Seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Setelah lelah berusaha tanpa hasil,sekali lagi ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali mencari kursi yang belum terisi.

And she got it…

Sakura menemukan sebuah kursi kosong yang menurutnya cukup nyaman.

Dia berjalan pasti menuju kursinya. Setekah duduk,ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi sampingnya yang kosong. Sakura membuka tasnya,menarik sebuah buku tebal dari dalamnya dan menutupnya kembali. Sekarang,yang ada hanyalah Sakura yang tengah menekuri kata demi kata dari bukunya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Sakura tak lagi memperhatikan kepala sekolah yang berbicara panjang lebar memberikan sambutan. Ia larut dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Berusaha mengajaknya berbicara.

Merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahunya barulah dapatmembuatSakura memberikan atensinya pada sang empunya tangan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu,Naruto. Duduklah." Sakura mengambil tas di kursi sampingnya dan meletakkan tasnya di bawah kursinya.

"Arigatou,Sakura-chan." Kata naruto riang barulah duduk di kursi yang tekah Sakura sediakan untuknya. " Kukira aku tak akan mendapatkan kursi." Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

Sakura tersenyum sejenak sebelum ia meneruskan kegiatan membacanya.

"Memang sudah tidak ada kursi?" Tanyanya masih tanpa perlu repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Naruto menepuk pundaknya serta meberi isyarat agar Sakura melihat sendiri kearah aula. Benar saja. Tempat ini sudah penuh oleh para murid. Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia kembali menekuri buku di pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah tahu kelasmu,Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Aku kelas 2-1." Masih berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. " Bagaimana denganmu,Naruto?" Tanyanya balik.

"Aku juga kelas 2-1." Kata pemuda itu riang. "Sasuke juga kelas 2-1. Shikamaru pun sama." Kali ini ada nada kecewa yang kentara. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Kenapa kau kecewa? Bukankah akan menyenangkan untukmu untuk satu kelas bersama temanmu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja senang. Tapi kelas kita akan berisi anak-anak dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata." Wajah Naruto tampak cemberut.

Sakura ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Bukankah ia sendiri termasuk anak yang dapat dikatakan cerdas? Siapa,sih yang tidak kenal Namikaze Naruto? Bocah yang terlihat bodoh dan ceroboh ini adalah seorang jenius IT. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang IT,Namikaze Minato.

"Bukankah akan lebih menegangkan jika kita bersaing dengan mereka?"

"Kau memang benar." Ia memberi jeda. "Tapi tetap saja,Sakura. Itu sulit"

Sakura menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Kita akan berusaha,Naruto. Aku juga merasa ini kan sulit. Tapiaku tidak akan menyerah. Apalagi sebelum perang." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memandangnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. " Benar. Aku akan berusaha." Katanya pelan.

Kelihatannya Naruto masih ragu. Tapi begini saja sudah cukup pikirnya.

11.15 am

Ruang kelas 2-1

Saat Sakura masuk ke kelas barunya,ia melihat Ino melambaikan tangan padanya. Sakura menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa sepatah kata punkeluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Tidak." Terlalu singkat? Ingat,dia sedang dalam keadaan kesal.

Ino menarik kursinya mendekati meja Sakura. "Kau marah." Sebuah pernyataan keluar dari Ino.

"Aku tidak marah,Buta." Sakura mengeluarkanbuku matematikanya.

"Bohong." Sakura tak menjawab,meneruskan kegiatan membuka buku matematinya.

"Gomen,aku meninggalkanmu tadi." Nada yang terlontar penuh penyesalan. "Tak seharusnya kau meninggalkanmu seperti tadi."

Sakura masih kesal tentu saja. Ini adalah pembalasan darinya. Saat Ino akan melanjutkan acara permintaan maafnya,pintu kelas bergeser terbuka. Semua penghuni kelas terdiam. Merasa asing dengan keberadaan seseorang yang memasuki ruang kelas dan sekarang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Nona pirang,kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu." Suara laki-laki yang dalam dan lembut mengalun indah di setiap penjuru kelas.

Ino yang merasa dirinya yang dimaksud,menarik kembali kursinya ke tempat meja berada setelah melempar tatapan penuh harap pada Sakura. Tapi yang ditatap tak memberi respon membuatnya kecewa.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Karena aku yakin,kalian pasti bingung,kenapa aku ada di depan kalian." Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. "Perkenalkan,namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku akan menggantikan Iruka-sensei untuk mengajar matematika di kelas 2." Dia memberi jeda. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Sensei,apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Seorang murid bertanya. Sontak semua mata –minus Sakura yang masih focus pada buku matematikanya– menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian.

Itachi memberikan sebuah senyum simpul. "Kalau itu…" Semua mata –sekali lagi minus Sakura– menatap Itachi penuh-penuh. "Rahasia."

Reaksi para murid beragam. Ada yang menghela nafas. Berteriak kecewa seperti 'yaahhhh' panjang. Menimbulkan sebuah paduan suara baru yang sumbang dan lucu. Itachi tersenyums simpul. Membuatnya terlihat ramah.

"Berapa umurmu,Sensei?" Tanya gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata membingkai wajahnya.

"23 tahun."

"Masih lajang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Itachi terkekeh karena para murid perempuan bersorak gembira–minus Sakura.

"Berapa nomor handphone,Sensei?"

"Itu juga rahasia." Itachi tersenyum misterius. "Sudah cukup pertanyaan perkenalan ini. Aku akan mengabsen kalian." Itachi beranjak duduk di kursi guru. "Angkat tangan jika namanya kusebut."

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Hadir." Tangannya meraih udara dengan semangat.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hadir."

"Nara Shikamaru."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Nara Shikamaru." Itachi kembali mengulang sambil mendongak dari buku absennya.

"Dia tidur,Sensei." Jawab anak bertubuh tambun seraya menunjuk seorang anak lelaki yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meraih kapur tulis di atas mejanya dan …

Bletak !

Wajah siswa yang melihatnya meringis. Mereka menatap kapur yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja Shikamaru. Perlahan si pemuda sendiri terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang sukses terkena ciuman hangat sang kapur dan menatap benci pada kapur tak bersalah di dekatnya.

"Nara-san,pergilah ke kamar mandi. Basuhlah mukamu dan kembali kemari." Kata Itachi lancar dan halus.

"Iya,Sensei." Dengan malas Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar.

"Permisi,Sensei." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyeret kakinya ke pintu.

"Jangan ada yang tidur di kelasku." Itachi mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut. Sangat lembut hingga mebuat beberapa siswa merinding. "Mari kita lanjutkan." Itachi kembali pada buku absennya. "Yamanaka Ino."

"Hadir."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"H-ha-hadir,Sen-sei."

"Haruno Sakura."

Kembali tak ada jawaban.

"Haruno Sakura."Kali ini agak keras.

"Hadir."

Itachi memandang gadis merah muda yang sedang mengangkat tangan. Gadis itu menatap buku dan bukan padanya. Kesal sedikit merayap padanya.

"Haruno,perhatikan jika gurumu sedanng berbicara." Ujar Itachi datar.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Dia memberikan atensi penuh pada orang yang mengaku guru itu. Emeraldnya tampak datar. Menilai seperti apa guru barunya. Dia mengenalinya sebagai pemuda yang tadi berada di halaman sekolah bersama Sasuke.

"Baik,Sensei." Itulah jawaban singkatnya.

Pengalaman hidup yang keras memberi Sakura pemahaman,guru barunya ini akan menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya. Entah sebagai apa. Tapi dia merasakan putih yang menjadi satu dengan hitam dalam diri pemuda itu. Kehangatan yang menyatu dengan dinginnya es.

 **To be continued…**

a/n:

 **metta. ,** iya masih prolog. J terima kasih atas semangatnya,benar-benar memberi semangat buatku :D


	3. uang,apel dan kebaikan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teratai putih

Mempersembahkan

 **Takane no ringo**

Pair: Uchiha Itachi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: crime/romance

Rate: T

Warning : tidak menjanjikan EYD,crackpair,typo(s)

Summary: kau tak tahu?/tahu apa?/apel adalah makanan orang mati./

 **Chapter 2**

 **Apel,Uang dan Kebaikan**

Senin,6 April 2009 – 12.45 pm , kelas 2-1

"Sakura,kau masih marah?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari kotak bento yang ada di depannya untuk menatap Ino. Rasanya sudah cukup baginya untuk memberi pelajaran padanya. Jadi,ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum tulus pada Ino.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Ino masih tak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Iya. Aku tak berbohong." Mendengarnya Ino langsung memeluk erat Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau marah,Dekorin-chan," kata Ino lega. Sakura membalas pelukan Ino,menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Setelah ia rasa perutnya berontak,dijauhkannya Ino dari tubuhnya.

"Aku pikir aku harus makan,Buta. Perutku sudah mendemoku," Kata Sakura memelas.

"Kau benar,Dekorin-chan. Aku mendengar pemberontakan di perutmu. " Ino tertawa puas.

"Apa kau mau,Buta-chan?" Sakura menyodorkan kotak bentonya tapi Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau apelmu saja." Ino menunjuk apel di atas meja Sakura.

"Memangnya kau mau? Bukankah kau benci apel? Dan kau sangat tahu,apel ini khusus untukku. Aku sangat mencintai apel," wajah Sakura menekuk. Jelas ia sangat kesal. "Aku bahkan lebih suka menikah dengan apel."

Sambil tertawa Ino menarik kursinya mendekati meja Sakura.

"Kenapa,sih kau suka sekali dengan apel?"

"Tentu saja karena gizinya,apa lagi? Lagi pula apel itu enak," kata Sakura,ia memakan bentonya.

"Hanya karena itu? Bukankah ada buah lain yang lebih bergizi-maksudku lebih banyak gizinya?" Tanya Ino heran.

Sakura menutup kotak bentonya yang telah kosong. Mengambil apel yang tadi tergeletak di mejanya. Sakura terdiam sesaat,menatap apel di tangannya.

"Ada alasan lain. Yang sangat membekas di ingatanku," katanya lagi,suaranya terdengar melayang.

"Apa?"

Sakura menatap Ino. Sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai usil. "Ra-ha-si-a…"

"Dekorin-chan,kau tertular Uchiha-sensei,ya? Kau sangat menyebalkan." Pipi Ino menggembung sebal. Sakura tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Ino gemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2:Apel,Uang dan Kebaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

12.50 pm,kantor kepolisian pusat Tokyo

"Lagi-lagi dia." Suara yang terdengar lelah keluar dari seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tegap.

Tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya tertumpu pada lengan kursi yang ia duduki. Rambut panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa apel itu juga di samping korban?" Tanyanya pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya. Tapi aku bingung,kenapa harus apel? Bukan mawar hitam atau sesuatu yang tampak mengerikan. Apel adalah buah yang anggun menurutku." Tanya pria dengan rambut perak menantang gravitasi

Dia memegang catatan di tangannya. Mata onixnya memandang lurus pada pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya pria yang masih menopang kepalanya dengan lelah.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Sebuah frasa dalam puisi abad kesebelas buatan Skald Thorbiorn Brύnarson mengatakan bahwa apel adalah makanan untuk orang mati," Pria mengangkat wajahnya,menunjukkan mata sehitam jelaganya pada pria berambut perak itu. Dan dalam mitologi Yunani,apel adalah penyebab terjadinya perang troya secara tak langsung."

"Oh,apakah itu sebabnya dia menaruh apel di samping korbannya? Memecah perang kecemasan pada kita?"

"Anggap saja begitu. Dan sebagai identitasnya …," pria berambut panjang itu menghela nafas, "Kita beri dia kode 'apel kutukan'. Ehm,mungkin terlalu panjang jadi 'apel' saja sudah cukup."

"Hai'!" pria berambut perak terlihat mencatat di catatannya. "Saja permisi."

Dia sudah akan pergi sebelum dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Iya,Senju-sama?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku ada janji dengan putriku. Dia sudah berkali-kali memaksaku untuk check kesehatan. Jadi,setelah ini aku akan pergi."

Pria berambut perak menjawab dengan hormat kemudian berkata, "Putri anda sangat perhatian. Semoga beruntung dengan hasil tes kesehatannya,Senju-sama."

"Arigatou,Hatake-san."

Hatake Kakashi beranjak pergi dari ruangan sang atasan setelah menunduk hormat padanya. Tak lupa menutup pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Senju Hashirama' tanpa suara gaduh.

"Lagi…," Hashirama menghela nafas. "Tanpa petunjuk sama sekali. Dia selalu melakukannya dengan rapi,tanpa noda. Pembunuh ini sebenarnya mengincar apa? Apa tujuannya?" Hashirama mengambil file yang ada di depannya. "Semua korbannya tak berhubungan sama sekali."

Matanya menelusuri huruf-huruf yang tercetak pada kertas file dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya telah melayang jauh menerka-nerka pikiran pembunuh kali ini.

"Jejaknya selalu menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2:Apel,Uang dan Kebaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

06.30 pm,Konoha gakuen

Koridor sekolah sangat lengang. Semua siswanya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Sepi mulai berkuasa di dalam luasnya sekolah kuno ini. Dari jendela sepanjang koridor,terlihat pohon-pohon sakura mulai mekar, meskipun belum banyak –karena masih menguncup– suasana musim semi telah mulai terasa.

Langit perlahan merubah wajahnya. Temaram cahaya mentari senja menerobos jendela koridor,membentuk bias jingga dan bayangan hitam panjang. Pemandangan senja hari yang mulai membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Suara sepatu mengalun pasti di sepanjang koridor. Mata emerald yang terpaku pada jalan di depannya,tangannya memegang buku-buku tebal,merapatkan pada tubuhnya.

Berjalan dalam diam,gadis bersurai musim semi itu mulai menikmati sore tenangnya. Ino sudah pulang meninggalkannya. Bukan karena Sasuke–seperti tadi pagi– melainkan karena toko bunga milik keluarganya sedang mendapatkan banyak pesanan. Orangtuanya memintanya agar cepat pulang untuk membantu. Sedangkan Sakura,daripada berdesakan untuk pulang,ia lebih memilih mendekam dalam perpustakaan dengan puluhan buku di sekitarnya. Menjadi petugas perpustakaan ada gunanya juga,kan?

Ia menawarkan diri sebagai petugas perpustakaan pada kepala sekolah. Pekerjaan yang tidak menghasilkan uang memang. Tapi dengan sukarela dia lakukan karena kecintaannya pada buku. Hal kedua yang sangat dicintainya selain apel.

Kepala sekolah memang orang yang pengertian. Pria yang telah mulai beranjak tua tersebut membiarkan Sakura menjadi petugas perpustakaan dan memberikannya kunci perpustakaan padanya. Orang ketiga yang memegang kunci setelah Kepala Sekolah Sarutobi dan Kurenai-sensei.

Sakura mendapati lokernya yang berada di tengah-tengah susunan loker yang memanjang sepanjang koridor. Buku-buku yang membebani tangannya ia taruh ke dalam loker. Ia melepas uwabakinya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu pantofel kemudian menaruh uwabaki ke dalam loker sepatu.

Setelah memastikan semua telah beres,Sakura kembali berjalan keluar sekolah menghampiri halte bus. Selagi menunggu bus datang,ia mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil yang terselip di saku seragamnya. Catatan pada kertas kecil yang ia temukan terselip di buku matematikanya. Pasti Shizune yang menaruhnya di sana.

 _'Arigatou gozaimazu,_

 _Rekeningmu sudah ku isi. Silahkan di cek_

 _untuk memastikan. Sekali lagi,_

 _arigatou sudah menyingkirkannya.'_

Sakura menghela nafas. "Manusia busuk. Membunuh saudaranya sendiri untuk uang?" Ia memberikan pertanyaan retoris kemudian memasukkan kertas tadi ke dalam sakunya kembali.

Dia merenungkan peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Berangkat ke sekolah,ditinggalkan Ino di halaman sekolah,berbincang dengan Naruto,dan kedatangan pria bersurai hitam panjang sebagai guru baru di sekolahnya. Bukan hari yang buruk.

Tak seperti malam sebelumnya. Dimana dia harus melakukan pekerjaan yang mengerikan. Harus mengotori tangannya lagi dengan darah. Sakura sudah jatuh terjerumus. Dia pernah menyesal,tapi tak ada gunanya sekarang. Toh, dia menyukainya perasaan saat ia memegang pistol,pisau,senapan atau senjata-senjata berbahaya lainnya. Terasa menegangkan.

Di tatapnya jalanan di depannya.

"Haruno?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia mencari suara yang memanggilnya.

"Uchiha-sensei."

Itachi tersenyum ramah padanya. "Kau yang tadi pagi membaca buku itu,kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Belum pulang?"

"Belum,Sensei."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah setengah jam yang lalu sekolah bubar?"

"Tadi masih membereskan perpustakaan,Sensei." Sakura memberikan senyuman tulus.

"Begitu,kah? Apa kau sedang menunggu bus?"

"Iya,Sensei."

Itachi terdiam sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau pulang denganku?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung,baru sadar akan beberapa kejanggalan. Tadi pagi Itachi turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Sasuke dan sekarang dia berdiri di hadapannya. Tunggu! Itachi tidak berdiri,tapi duduk di atas sedal sepeda. Sepeda? Sejak kapan Itachi naik sepeda? Dan kenapa dia tidak bersama Sasuke dengan mobil hitamnya tadi pagi?

"Sensei,kenapa anda naik sepeda?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tadi pagi anda bersama dengan Sasuke. Turun dari mobilnya,tapi kenapa sekarang anda naik sepeda?"

"Oh,masalah itu. Hari ini aku ada urusan dan meminta Sasuke pulang dulu. Tentang sepeda ini," Itachi menunjuk sepedanya. "Kami selalu menaruh sepeda lipat di bagasi,dan mana mungkin Sasuke mau naik sepeda. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membuat dia melakukan itu."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Sensei,kenapa anda sendiri belum pulang? Dan …,"

"Dan apa?"

"Dan anda punya hubungan apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Kau selalu tak memperhatikan orang bicara,ya? Aku ada urusan dan tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke … itu ... rahasia," Ujar Itachi usil.

"Maksud saya,urusan apa,Sensei?"

"Kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu. Sudahlah,hari sudah semakin sore,kau mau atau tidak?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Bingung antara harus ikut atau tidak. Ini sudah sore,bus sangat jarang pada jam segini dan Itachi juga baru dikenalnya–meskipun dia adalah gurunya. Jangan-jangan dia mau berbuat macam-macam. Tapi,jika pun dia berani melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh,Sakura kan bisa beladiri,kenapa harus takut?

"Bagaimana?" Tawar Itachi lagi.

"Baiklah,Sensei."

Sakura beranjak duduk di belakang Itachi.

"Pegangan yang kuat. Jangan sampai kau jatuh." Itachi mulai mengayuh pedalnya. "Rumahmu yang mana?"

"Perumahan di dekat kawasan kuil Asakusa,"Gumam Sakura pelan. Tangan mungilnya memegang baju Itachi erat. "Rumah Sensei dimana?"

"Ehm,itu juga rahasia," kekeh Itachi.

Sakura memandang punggung Itachi. Pria yang sedang memboncengnya ini penuh misteri. Mereka berdua memang baru saling mengenal,tapi Sakura sudah yakin akan hal ini. Uchiha Itachi adalah orang yang berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah di kenalnya. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2:Apel,Uang dan Kebaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

07.14 pm,kawasan perumahan kuil Asakusa

Mentari sudah mulai turun ke peraduannya. Angin senja menyapa pepohonan dan suasana senja yang hangat ini menghampiri setiap makhluk yang ditemuinya. Emerald Sakura memindai sekelilingnya. Taman kawasan ini sudah sepi,hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang masih memiliki urusan. Seperti seorang anak beserta orangtuanya yang berlarian kecil menghampiri air mancur di tengah taman.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Suara Itachi membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Di depan sana nanti ada sebuah toko bunga. Belok ke kiri,dua rumah setelahnya adalah rumahku."

Rumah Sakura berada di balik tembok pagar tradisional. Dari balik pagarnya yang tinggi,mencuat pohon maple yang rimbun. Di samping pohon maple,terdapat pohon sakura. Pagarnya berwarna abu-abu muda,memberikan kesan damai untuk mata yang melihatnya. Terdapat corak garis abu-abu tua yang memanjang horizontal. Genting yang menjadi atap tembok dicat warna hitam. Rumah Sakura mengesankan pemilik yang membosankan dan datar.

"Disini?" Itachi menghentikan sepedanya di depan pintu gerbang.

"Iya,Sensei," Sakura turun dari sepeda Itcahi,dan berdiri di samping sepedanya dengan Itachi yang memandang lurus padanya. "Arigatou,Sensei untuk tumpangannya." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Sama-sama,Haruno,"Itachi memberikan senyumannya kemudian memandang sekitarnya. Matanya menangkap lukisan langit yang mulai menghitam. "Kelihatannya aku sudah bisa pulang," matanya turun menatap Sakura. "Aku permisi,Haruno."

"Sekali lagi,arigatou,Sensei. Oki o tsukete."

Itachi mengayuh sepedanya perlahan,sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan oleh si gadis musim semi. Sakura menatap siluet gurunya dalam diam hingga ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Uchiha Itachi… Uchiha Itachi… Uchiha Itachi…," Gumamnya mengulang nama Itachi dengan nada yang terdengar melayang, "Menarik sekali," katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **To be continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oki o tsukete : hati-hati di jalan**

 **a/n**

 **Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada silent readers,yang telah meng-fav,mengfollow dan yang sudah mereview…** **:)**

 **Cherry853,ini sudah dilanjut,terima kasih sudah mereview** **:)**

 **Hanazono yuri,ini sudah dilanjut,terima kasih reviewnya.** **:)**

 **Aku minta maaf atas kekurangan fic ini,dan aku menerima kritik dan saran dari para readers…**

 **Arigatou,minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai putih**


	4. permintaan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teratai putih

Mempersembahkan

 **Takane no ringo**

Pair: Uchiha Itachi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: crime/romance

Rate: T

Warning : tidak menjanjikan EYD,crackpair,typo(s)

Summary: kau tak tahu?/tahu apa?/apel adalah makanan orang mati./

 **Chapter 3**

 **Permintaan**

 **Selasa,14 April 2009-10.55 am , ruang guru Konoha Gakuen**

"Kurenai-sensei , apa kau sudah mendengar tentang Genma-sensei?" Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai ungu bertanya pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tentang apa , Anko-sensei?"

"Kudengar dia akan segera menikah," kata Anko antusias.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan seorang perawat dari rumah sakit pusat Tokyo."

"Wah , sugoi. Kira-kira kapan kita mendapat undangannya? Aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Entahlah , kita tunggu saja perkembangannya. Ngomong-ngomong , bagaimana denganmu , Uchiha-sensei? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Anko menatap Itachi yang sedang mengambil air di dispenser dekat mejanya.

Itachi menoleh pada Anko. "Belum,Anko-sensei."

"Benarkah? Kau pria yang tampan dan pintar , mengherankan sekali jika kau belum punya kekasih," Ujar Anko penasaran.

Itachi terkekeh lembut. "Saya memang belum punya seorang pun , Anko-sensei. Dan anda tadi terlalu memuji saya," Itachi meneguk air yang ada di tangannya. "Permisi,Anko-sensei,Kurenai-sensei." Ia beranjak kembali ke kursinya.

"Kalau begitu,aku mau menjadi kekasihmu , Uchiha-sensei." Anko mengerling nakal pada Itachi.

"Hush , jangan begitu , Anko," Tegur Kurenai.

Seorang siswa dengan mata sepucat susu masuk ke dalam ruang guru menghampiri meja Itachi. Siswa itu berjalan dengan ketegasan yang kentara,dan berhenti tepat di depan meja Itachi.

"Permisi , Uchiha-sensei," suara baritone si siswa berhasil menarik perhatian Itachi. "Saya ingin mengantarkan tugas yang anda berikan." Siswa itu menyodorkan tumpukkan kertas pada Itachi.

"Taruh di atas tumpukkan tugas 2-2 , Hyuuga-san."

Neji menaruh tugas sesuai instruksi Itachi.

"Apakah sekarang anda akan ke kelas kami , Sensei?"Tanya Neji.

"Iya. Pergilah dulu aku akan segera menyusul."

"Hai',Sensei." Siswa yang terkenal dengan prestasinya di bidang kendo itu meninggalkan ruang guru dengan langkah tegasnya kembali.

Itachi menyiapkan buku dan peralatan mengajarnya. Sepanjang ia mengajar di Konoha Gakuen , ia menikmatinya , sangat malah. Murid yang ramah , rekan yang toleran , dan keadaan sekolah yang tenang membuatnya nyaman.

Rasanya sudah seperti mempunyai rumah kedua. Kehangatan yang diberikan lingkungan barunya tidak dapat diberikan melalui lingkungan lamanya disebabkan oleh sikapnya yang sangat bertahan dan tertutup. Membentengi diri dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk serta hanya mau membuka diri pada keluarganya saja.

Itachi beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau mengajar , Uchiha-sensei?"

"Iya , Gai-sensei," Itachi menoleh pada pada pria yang sedang duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. "Saya duluan,Gai-sensei."

Meskipun di sini hanya sementara dan nantinya kembali ke tempat semula , tapi Itachi merasa senang dia bisa menjadi ramah. Dan dari semua hal , Itachi paling kesulitan dengan mengetahui bahwa pekerjaannya tidaklah mudah.

Menghadapi ratusan kantung hormon berjalan jelas bukan hal yang mudah. Betapa keras kepalanya mereka yang mulai mencari identitas diri sendiri. Betapa rapuhnya mereka yang berada di persimpangan kedewasaan dan kekanakan. Betapa cerobohnya mereka yang terkadang berpikir tanpa memakai otaknya terlebih dahulu. Dan betapa-betapa lainnya yang masih berlarian di otaknya.

Itachi berhenti di belakang jendela yang menghadap ke halaman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga musim semi yang bermekaran. Matanya terpaku pada pohon rimbun bunga sakura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar?" Matanya terpana melihat bunga sakuraa. "Musim semi telah datang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:Permintaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11.15 am,ruang kelas 2-1**

Tak banyak hal yang dapat dilihat disini. Kelas yang notabene berisi anak dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata tidaklah ramai seperti kelas-kelas lain yang jika tanpa adanya guru tak ada bedanya dengan suara kembang api musim panas.

Kelas ini tenang , dan aktivitasnya pun terkesan membosankan. Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan Chouji yang makan camilan di sampingnya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang entah bermain apa. Hinata yang serius dengan buku catatan biologinya. Gaara yang sibuk memainkan bulpennya. Ino yang asyik membaca novelnya. Sisanya sedang berdiskusi tentang pelajaran.

Jangan lupakan satu hal , Sakura yang tengah menatap catatan pribadinya. Sebuah buku kecil yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Shizune padanya. Isinya? Beberapa gambar pistol dan senapan yang dijual di pedagang gelap dunia bawah. Beberapa nama kimia beserta penjelasannya. Racun dan kolom berisi permintaan akan jasanya. Tanpa penjelasan pun , Sakura tahu itu adalah permintaan yang akan mendatangkan uang ke dalam rekeningnya.

Emerald beningnya ia fokuskan pada deretan kolom-kolom itu. Tangan kirinya menelusuri rangkaian huruf di buku catatannya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala merah mudanya. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah permintaan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan seringai licik tipis terbentuk di sana.

"Kon'nichi wa'."

Sapaan hangat terdengar mengalun menabrak dinding kelas. Sakura menutup buku catatannya. Saat ia akan memasukkannya ke dalam tas , sebuah kertas kuning jatuh di atas mejanya. Diambilnya kertas kuning itu dan tersenyum membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana.

 _'Kau lambat,Sakura. :p'_

" Pasti Shizune nee-san,"bisiknya perlahan.

Sakura menyelipkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam buku catatannya , memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Emereldnya fokus pada pria di hadapannya. Di depan kelas tepatnya.

"Kon'nichi wa' , Sensei…"

"Apakah tugas kalian tadi sulit?"

"Tidak juga , Sensei." Naruto membuat gerakan meremehkan.

"Ada , Sensei. Nomor 2 B,"gadis pirang sahabat Sakura membuka buku matematikanya dan menunjukkan coretan-coretan matematika yang rumit. "Saya bingung dengan cara kuadrat sempurna , Sensei."

"Oh , kalau itu mudah saja. Kau bisa menggunakan cara lain. Seperti perkalian dengan sejenis." Itachi mengambil kapur di tempat kapur di bawah papan tulis.

"Yang itu saya sudah mengerti,Sensei. Saya belum paham yang menggunakan cara kuadrat sempurna,Sensei," Ino menatap Itachi penuh kejujuran. "Tolong jelaskan yang ini,Sensei."

Itachi menghampiri ino. "Yang mana?"

"Ini , Sensei." Itachi mengamati soal di atas meja Ino. Setelah meminjam pensil Ino , Itachi mulai mencoret-coret buku Ino dengan penjelasan rinci.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai beraktivitas , memfokuskan mata pada buku pelajarannya. Atau seperti Tenten yang tangan dan pandangannya mengarah ke bawah meja. Novel picisan ternyata. Sakura memindai kelas kembali dan berhenti di bunga sakura yang ada di luar jendela.

Matanya menerawang , pikirannya terbang pada catatan kecil Shizune. Permintaan tadi sangat menarik perhatiannya. Permintaan dari seorang pengusaha muda. Membereskan kutu yang mengganggunya menguasai bisnis yan berpusat di Akihabara. Lagi-lagi masalah uang. Manusia serakah.

Meskipun kliennya tidak mencantumkan alasan di permintaannya,Sakura bisa tahu alasan mereka. Pengalamannya sudah menanamkan cara membaca situasi pada diri Sakura. Membicarakan masalah kliennya , membuatnya berpikir lebih dan dia tidak suka itu. Itu bukan urusannya. Yang penting , mereka membayar jasanya sesuai kesepakatan.

"Haruno , apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" Suara berat Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura berpaling mentap Itachi.

"Tidak , Sensei." Suaranya terdengar setengah melamun.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya , memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah , mungkin sedikit pucat karena kelelahan. "Apa kau sakit? Jika sakit lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak , Sensei. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri." Itachi meninggalkan Sakura. Berdiri di depan kelas sambil menjelaskan soal-soal rumit yang diajukan para muridnya.

Sakura menatap kosong pada papan tulis yang penuh akan rumus-rumus limit. Pikirannya terbang kembali. Mencoba mencari hiburan yang akan membuat otaknya istirahat sebentar. Dia tak perlu takut akan ketinggalan pelajaran , toh dia sudah menguasai materi itu dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:Permintaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat,17 April 2009-04.30 pm,toko bunga Yamanaka**

Ino sedang menyiram bunga-bunga ivy yang mekar. Bunga yang berbentuk bulat dan biasanya digunakan untuk dalam rangkaian bunga pernikahan. Dia sangat asyik dengan kegiatannya , tak memperhatikan sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura mengelilingi toko bunga keluarga Ino. Toko ini seperti sebuah greenhouse yang sangat indah. Hampir semua jenis bunga ada di sini. Tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga amaryllis yang memancarkan kesombongan. Sakura tersenyum lirih. Amaryllis itu terlihat sangat angkuh dengan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya. Jemarinya membelai lembut kelopaknya , seolah takut akan merusaknya. Menyedihkan sekali bunga ini. Keangkuhannya hanya akan bertahan tak lama setelah dia mekar. Tragis.

Sakura melangkah meninggalkan amaryllis. Memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar membuatnya sedikit melepas… rasa penatnya.

"Hari ini Anko-sensei benar-benar menyebalkan," Celetukan tiba-tiba Ino mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Membedah kodok hidup? Jangan bercanda. Aku tak tega , Dekorin-chan." Tangan Ino masih memegang selang yang sekarang ia arahkan pada rimbunan bunga zinnia.

"Kau saja yang penakut. Kodok-kodok itu bahkan dengan rela membiarkan perut mereka dibelah," timpal Sakura enteng.

"Kau sama mengerikannya dengan Anko-sensei," mutiara biru Ino memandang Sakura ngeri, " Tadi kau juga tanpa beban membelah perut kodokmu. Aku bahkan sempat melihat Kiba meringis seperti mau muntah dan Hinata hampir mau pingsan." Ia kembali fokus pada zinnianya.

"Itu kan tugas praktek. Aku tinggal menganggap kodok-kodok itu sudah pasrah menerima takdirnya."

Sakura berhenti di depan sekumpulan mawar berbagai warna.

"Takdir untuk mati?!" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Terkadang Ino terlalu perasa. Bahkan untuk tugas yang akan mempengaruhi nilainya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi pembunuh."

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Hanya seekor kodok tak akan membuatmu masuk neraka. Lagipula itu untuk pengetahuan," ujarnya dengan nada biasa. "Masih baik tadi membedah kodok. Bagaimana jika tadi kita disuruh membedah burung?" Mata Ino melebar. Sakura tahu akan hewan kesukaan sahabat pirangnya. "Atau bahkan manusia." Sakura sukses membuat membuat kedua bola mata Ino hampir lepas.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan , Haruno Sakura." Ino hampir kehilangan suaranya.

Sakura tertawa. Ia mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam tas yang tersampir di pundaknya. Sebuah gigitan mendarat di perut apel yang ada kini ada di tangannya.

Mata hijau emeraldnya tertarik untuk memandang sekumpulan mawar di depannya. Mawar kuning yang akan mekar lebih tepatnya. Sakura merunduk dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada kelopak yang belu mekar. Menghirup aroma yang bahkan belum keluar.

"Kiiroibara."

Sakura mendongak mendapati Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis pirang itu tengah mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tahu apa bahasa bunga dari kiiroibara?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ino ikut merunduk dan menyentuh kelopak bunga mawar kuning itu. "Orang-orang barat mengatakan kiiroibara adalah lambang pengabdian dan kesetiaan."

"Arti yang bagus."

"Souka?" Tanya Ino perlahan,membuat Sakura tak mengerti. "Di negara kita. Jepang. Kiiroibara melambangkan kecemburuan."

Hening…

"Perpaduan yang jelek sekali."

Ino tertawa mendengar komentar Sakura. Ia menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Ino…"

"Hm?"

"Tolong beri aku beberapa tangkai bunga ini," katanya seraya menunjuk bunga mawar kuning di depannya.

 **To be continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kiiroibara :mawar kuning**

 **a/n:**

 **Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada silent readers,yang telah meng-fav,mengfollow dan yang sudah mereview…** **J**

 **Cherry853,iya,Sakura itu pembunuh bayaran. Soal Itachi,akan ada penjelasannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya,diikuti aja,ya… aku akan semangat \\(^.^)/,terima kasih…**

 **Guest,ini sudah dilanjut,terimakasih atas dukungannya…^^**

 **vita minn,aku akan terus melanjutkanny. Pasti! Terima kasih buat semangatnya... Sangat membantu... ^^**

 **Aku minta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini,aku menerima segala kritik dan saran melalui review kalian dan akan sangat bahagia menerimanya serta akan menjadi penyemangatku,jadi tolong beri aku apa yang ada di pikiran kalian …**

 **Arigatou,minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**


	5. persiapan liburan

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Teratai Putih

Mempersembahkan

 **Takane no Ringo**

Pairing : Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura

Genre : crime/romance

Rate : T

Warning : Tidak menjanjikan EYD,crackpair,typo(s)

Summary : kau tak tahu?/tahu apa?/apel adalah makanan orang mati.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Persiapan Liburan**

 **.**

 **Jumat,17 April 2009 – 09.14 pm, Ruang makan keluarga Haruno**

Sakura memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa suara. Hidangannya sederhana. Nasi, okazu, asinan, dan makanan kesukaannya. Tempura udang. Tak bisa dipungkiri, tempura udang memang enak. Apalagi jika itu buatan Shizune. Makanan rumahan Shizune memanglah yang terbaik.

Itu menurut Sakura. Apalagi setelah Kaa-sannya meninggal empat tahun yang lalu. Shizune-lah yang menggantikan posisi ibunya sekaligus menjadi kakak perempuan dan sahabat baiknya. Bahkan lebih dekat ketimbang dengan Ino sekalipun.

"Kenapa kau membawa pulang bunga mawar kuning?"

"Apa itu masalah?" Sakura menyuapkan sepotong okazu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Serius sekali kau menjawabnya. Santailah sedikit saja,"Shizune meraih tempura miliknya. "Kupikir kau akan membawa bunga lain."

"Misalnya?"

"Mawar hitam?"Si empunya suara menjawab dengan pertanyaan asal yang retoris.

"Aku tak suka warna hitam, Nee-san. Dan lagi mawar hitam tak sesuai dengan keadaan saat ini."

"Benarkah? Cocok-cocok saja, kan? Nanti dia juga akan menemui kematiannya besok. Iya, kan?"

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan orang yang sedang makan di depannya ini. Bicaranya sangat tenang, lembut dan cuek. Jangan lupakan soal omongannya yang asal ceplos dan terkadang terdengar seperti seorang psikopat.

Dari luar, Shizune tampak seperti selayaknya wanita baik-baik yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah senior di salah satu rumah sakit daerah ternama di Tokyo. Rumah sakit raksasa yang sangat disegani masyarakat. Penampilannya selalu rapi, tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya rok panjang minimal selutut. Makin mengesankan bahwa dia adalah wanita baik yang tak neko-neko.

Tapi, jika sudah tak berhadapan dengan banyak orang, hanya bersama Sakura seorang dan kadang dengan 'sang penyelamat' mereka, dia akan …

"Sakura, kenapa tidak kau hancurkan saja organ dalamnya atau potong-potong tubuhnya seperti potongan ayam di supermarket?" Shizune mendesah pelan, "Kan klien kita juga tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana cara membunuhnya."

"Memang. Tapi, aku tak akan melakukannya," Ia memasukkan sepotong tempura ke mulutnya."Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah yang indah. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Kenapa? Apa itu ada gunanya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu apa alasanmu?" Pandangan datar Shizune terkunci pada sosok Sakura.

"Akan kuberi tahu setelah pekerjaanku selesai." Sakura menggeser alat makannya dan meraih apel merah di keranjang buah di tengah-tengah meja makan.

"Kau sedang senang, Sakura. Pasti kau menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik buatmu pada pekerjaanmu kali ini."

"Bukan menarik, Nee-san. Tapi menyedihkan." Sakura menguyah potongan apel di mulutnya dengan tatapan sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4:Persiapan Liburan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **09.56 pm, kediaman keluarga Uchiha**

Kamar minimalis, tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil. Rak buku berdiri tegak di sebelah pintu masuk. Sebuah jendela yang besar menghadap keluar memperlihatkan pemandangan malam. Sebuah ranjang yang sanggup memuat dua orang menempel pada dinding kamar dengan sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya. Di hadapan ranjang terdapat sebuah meja kerja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dengan sebuah laptop menyala di samping tumpukkan.

Seorang pemuda berbaring santai di atas ranjang memainkan PSP di tangannya. Mata onixnya tak sedikitpun berpindah dari benda yang sedang di mainkannya. Menghiraukan semua hal yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia tak menyadari sosok lain yang sudah berada di samping ranjang yang sedang ia tiduri

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri itu mengambil sebuah bantal di samping sosok berbaring yang bermain PSP. Kemudian dia melempar bantal di tangannya pada pemuda yang tengah asyik sendiri. Sang korban lemparan bantal langsung terduduk kaget. Dengan sebal dia menatap orang yang sudah mengganggu setiap inci permainan serius yang tengah ia lakoni.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau menggangguku?" dengan kesalnya ia mendamprat kakaknya dengan pertanyaan bernada kasar. Yang ditanya malah dengan santai duduk di kursi depan meja kerja. Menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya.

"Nii-san, jawab aku!"Sasuke melempar bantal yang tadi kakaknya gunakan untuk membalas Itachi dengan sukses. Bantal persegi empat mengenai kepala Itachi dengan mulus. "Gara-gara kau, aku kalah."

Itachi tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di kamarku, Sasuke?" Itachi memutar tubuhya menghadap Sasuke. "Kau punya kamar sendiri, kan?"

"Aku bosan tidur di kamarku sendiri,"Sasuke memencet tombol _start_ , memulai permainan PSP-nya lagi. "Boleh, kan aku tidur di sini?" Sasuke kembali mendapat lemparan dari Itachi. Sebuah tipe-x yang masih penuh isinya. "Ittai, Nii-san." Tangan kirinya mengelus kepalanya, sedang yang kanan sibuk dengan tombol-tombol PSP.

Itachi memutar tubuhnya lagi menghadap ke meja kerjanya. Sebuah klipping kasus-kasus pembunuhan di taman Ueno. Mayat ditemukan di jalan setapak menuju kolam shinobasu. Pada mayat yang terbujur kaku dengan posisi tengkurap ini, hanya ditemukan sebuah lubang bekas tembakan di kepalanya. Tak ada petunjuk lain lagi. Kecuali …

"Pembunuh apel itu, ya, Nii-san?" Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mem- _pause_ permainannya. Ia menatap potongan klipping kakaknya yang dapat ia lihat dari balik punggung Itachi.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Selain yang sudah diberitahukan Tou-san, aku tak tahu lagi. Kurasa Tou-san sudah memberitahumu tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan apel itu." Ia melanjutkan permainannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kau benar."

"Apel itu menarik, ya? Dia membuat korbannya berlari darinya sampai si korban kelelahan lalu membunuhnya. Yang paling hebat lagi, apel itu mungkin hanya menggunakan gertakan atau ancaman untuk membuat korbannya takut karena tak ada bukti apapun yang mengatakan adanya sentuhan fisik seperti pukulan atau pun yang sejenisnya," Tangan Sasuke sibuk dengan PSP-nya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Nii-san? Dia menarik, kan? Aku sangat mengaguminya dan berharap bisa bertemu dengannya."

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya. Senyuman manis yang tak dapat dilihat Sasuke, karena posisinya yang membelakangi san adik.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat kerjamu barumu, Nii-san?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa enak dipindah tugaskan dari tempat kerjamu sebelumnya?"

"Oh, itu. Ya, begitulah. Rekan kerjaku yang baru banyak yang sudah berumur. Tidak tua-tua sekali memang, tapi mereka jelas lebih tua jauh dariku. Tak seperti tempat kerjaku sebelumnya," Itachi tertawa sendiri. "Aku berharap bisa dapat jodoh."

Sasuke mendelik pada kakaknya. "Jodoh?"

"Aku kan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran, Sasuke. Tak seperti kau yang sudah berulang kali gonta-ganti pacar seperti ganti baju."

Sasuke mendengus. "Salah sendiri. Kau itu gila kerja. Makanya jalani hidupmu dengan normal. Jangan kerja terus," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Gila kerja? Apa aku seburuk itu?" Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau baru sadar?"

"Kurasa begitu," Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. "Hei,Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Mau membantuku?" Itachi berharap adiknya akan mengatakan 'iya', tapi yang ada malah …

"Apa?"

"Carikan aku seorang gadis." Suaranya terdengar sangat yakin akan hal ini.

"Untuk?"

"Kujadikan pacar tentu saja." Sekarang malah Itachi mendapati dirinya bersuara dengan sangat sangat yakin.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan salah satu _fansgirl_ -ku?"

"Aku tidak mau. Bukannya memperhatikanku, dia nanti malah melupakan keberadaanku. Kau pasti tahu maksudku," Itachi menghela nafas kecewa. "Dia akan terus mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Kalau begitu, usaha saja sendiri," tangan dan matanya masih saja sibuk dengan PSP. "Lagipula, Nii-san. Kau masih muda. Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan."

Itachi menatap Sasuke sebal. Ia berdiri dari kursinya mendekati Sasuke. PSP di tangan Sasuke langsung diambil olehnya.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Serunya. "Kembalikan! Aku hampir menang." Tangan Sasuke berusaha menggapai-gapai PSP yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Itachi.

"Kau adik yang jahat, Sasuke." Bukannya mengembalikan PSP Sasuke, Itachi malah menyerang adiknya dengan gelitikan.

"Hentikan, Nii-san. Hentikan!"

"Ini hukuman karena kau sudah kejam pada Nii-sanmu sendiri," ujar Itachi sambil terus menggelitiki Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4:Persiapan Liburan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.15 pm, ruang keluarga Haruno**

Sebuah laptop di atas sebuah meja. Monitornya menunjukkan tempat-tempat wisata di wilayah Hakone. Sebuah kota yang terkenal dengan onsen dan pemandangan Gunung Fuji yang indah. Shizune membaca setiap detail tempat wisata di depannya dengan sangat antusias.

"Kau akan ikut?" Suara Sakura mendapat respon anggukan kecil dari Shizune.

"Boleh, kan? Aku juga kan ingin kesana. Melihat bunga Sakura mekar di atas Gunung Fuji akan sangat menyenangkan," Jari lentik Shizune bergerak kembali di atas keyboard laptopnya. "Kita bisa membeli Hakone free pass. Dengan itu, kita bisa mendapat diskon ke berbagai macam tempat wisata. Dan juga gratis naik semua transportasi umum di sana. Enak, kan?"

"Aku kesana untuk bekerja. Bukan liburan." Sakura menggigit apel di tangannya.

"Kau bisa berwisata setelah bekerja, Sakura. Kan masih ada waktu satu hari di hari Minggu nanti. Aku akan menyewa sebuah kamar untuk kita."

"Memangnya kau tidak kerja?" Dengan malas, Sakura menimpali kalimat Shizune.

"Besok sampai minggu, aku ambil cuti krja. Aku tak ada jadwal konsultasi maupun operasi. Jadi, ya cuti saja," Mata Shizune terpaku pada layar laptopnya. " Saat kau bekerja, aku akan bersantai di onsen. Ah, betapa nyamannya." Shizune membayangkan dirinya berendam di mata air panas seraya menikmati ocha dan memandangi pemandangan bunga sakura mekar di Gunung Fuji dengan indahnya.

"Kau mengambil keuntungan dari pekerjaanku."

"Hanya sebuah liburan, Sakura. Kau juga perlu liburan agar syarafmu tidak tegang."

Shizune melihat Sakura sedang membaca buku di pangkuannya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah apel. Tangan Sakura meraih buah apel yang lain di atas meja. 'Apel yang tadi sudah habis ternyata.'

"Jangan terlalu serius dengan hidupmu," lanjut Shizune.

"Tidak, Nee-san," Sakura menarik nafas. "Kurasa kau benar. Aku terlalu serius," Ia menghela nafas. "Bisa persiapkan baju yang harus aku gunakan untuk liburan?"

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati, Ojou-sama." Shizune menunduk hormat pada Sakura.

"Sudah berapa tahun, Nee-san? Hentikan panggilan bodoh itu!" Ujar Sakura tanpa berpaling dari bukunya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa berhenti menghormatimu." Shizune menatap kembali layar laptopnya.

Sakura menarik sebuah senyum tipis. "Jika Beim arzt-sama tidak mempertemukan kita, aku tak akan mengenalmu."

"Dia orang yang baik. Karena Beim arzt-sama juga, aku dapat menemukan keluarga penyelamatku." Shizune ikut tersenyum.

"Dan memperkenalkanku dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Benar. Akulah yang mengajarimu memegang pistol." Bola mata Shizune memancarkan aura kejahilan.

Sakura mendengus mengingat bagaimana awal dia memegang pistol. Sangat sangat bodoh. Dia bahkan sempat lari dari Shizune yang berniat memberinya pistol.

"Anata…,"

Shizune terdiam. Biasanya Sakura memanggilnya dengan kata 'omae', dan jika Sakura sudah menggunakan kata 'anata' padanya, artinya Sakura sedang tak mau bermain-main. Dia sudah mengenal Sakura selama empat tahun lebih. Jadi, Shizune tahu bagaimana perkembangan Sakura yang cukup pesat ini.

Sakura yang sekarang sangat tangguh, dan dia sangat sulit menandingi Sakura yang sudah ada di atasnya. Ia jelas tak mau membuat Sakura marah.

"Lebih baik kau persiapkan barang apa saja yang akan dibawa besok, dan Shizune-nee…"

"Iya."

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu yang bagaimana caraku untuk mengantarnya ke gerbang kematian, aku akan menggunakan tumbuhan yang Profesor Snape sebutkan di film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone pada pelajan ramuannya."

"Apa? Oh, maksudku… Hai', Ojou-sama. Wakarimashita." Shizune berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menunduk hormat di depan Sakura, lalu beranak pergi.

Tanpa memindahkan mata emeraldnya dari buku,Sakura berujar, "Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tak suka kalau saat-saat itu diungkit-ungkit lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ojou-sama : nona/tuan muda**

 **Beim arzt : dokter (bahasa jerman)**

 **Omae : kamu (kasar,bisa dibilang bahasa gaul)**

 **Anata : kamu ( halus, namun penggunaanya harus hati-hati)**

 **Wakarimashita: saya mengerti**

 **a/n:**

 **terima kasih aku ucapkan pada silent readers, yang telah mem-fav, meng-follow dan yang sudah mereview. :)**

 **Cherry853, makasih udah nunggu, dan aku minta maaf atas updatenya yang ngaret abis… romance-nya masih lama kayaknya,aku mau pelan-pelan aja, jadi gk papakan kalo harus nunggu, dan semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu,ya… :)**

 **Hanazono yuri, ini sudah di lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya sangat member semangat buatku … :)**

 **Aku sangat bahagia ketika menerima review, rasanya seperti mendapat hadiah yang sangat indah. Dan juga karena fic ini adalah fic pertama sekaligus yang terpanjang dan tersulit bagiku, jadi rasanya bahagia banget ada yang mau baca…**

 **aku minta maaf atas segala kekurangan fic ini, dan aku dengan senang hati menerima saran serta kritikan melalui kotak review karena fic ini masih banyak kurangnya…**

 **arigatou,minna-san…**

 **sign,**

 **teratai Putih**


	6. Aconite

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teratai putih

Mempersembahkan

 **Takane no ringo**

Pair: Uchiha Itachi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: crime/romance

Rate: T

Warning : tidak menjanjikan EYD,crackpair,typo(s)

Summary: kau tak tahu?/tahu apa?/apel adalah makanan orang mati./

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Aconite**

.

.

 **Sabtu, 18 April 2009 – 12.30 PM ; Stasiun Hakone Yumoto - Hakone, distrik Ashigarashimo, prefektur Kanagawa**

Kereta Odakyu berhenti. Para penumpang turun menuju pintu gerbang stasiun. Penumpang yang sebagian besar adalah wisatawan ini keluar dengan teratur. Dua orang gadis turun menenteng tas ukuran besar. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang terlihat untuk gadis bersurai hitam, sedangkan temannya hanya ada sebuah kopor kecil yang pegangannya tergenggam dengan santai di jari tangannya.

"Kau berniat pindah rumah?" Tanya Sakura datar tanpa intonasi.

"Tentu tidak, Sakura. Ini … ," Shizune menunjuk kopor berukuran besar. "Berisi baju-bajuku, lalu kosmetik, kamera, sepatu, alat-alat medis dan … ehm … senjata."

"Berapa potong baju yang kau bawa?" Sakura melewati seorang nenek dan mengucapkan 'sumimasen' seraya membungkuk karena mengingat sopan santun yang sangat dianut masyarakat Jepang. " Satu lemari ?"

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura. Aku hanya membawa sepuluh potong baju," Ucapnya dengan enteng.

"Dan itu kau sebut hanya?" Shizune mengangguk semangat. "Terserah padamu. Dimana kau pesan kamar?"

"Anoo…."

Emerald Sakura memandang datar jalanan di depan stasiun yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena liburan uiik masih seminggu lagi. "Jangan bilang kau belum pesan."

"Iie. Aku sudah pesan,kok. Di Ryokan Fukuzumiro. Disana onsennya terlihat menyenangkan," matanya tampak sangat berbinar. "Apa kau akan ke ryokan dulu?" Shizune menoleh ke Sakura.

"Ya. Aku lelah. Dan aku ingin istirahat dulu."

"Hai', selagi kau istirahat di kamar, aku akan berendam di onsen."

Sakura mendengus tak suka serta memutar bola matanya bosan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5:Aconite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **08.14 pm, kamar penginapan, Ryokan Fukuzumiro**

Sakura sudah cukup istirahat siang ini. Tiga jam lagi, pekerjaannya akan segera dimulai. Shizune tadi pamit padanya, dia berkata kalau dia akan pergi ke onsen. Sebegitunya dia ingin pergi ke onsen di Hakone. Katanya lagi, dia sangat ingin menikmati pemandangan gunung fuji dan minum ocha sambil berendam. Sakura tak habis pikir, Shizune menghabiskan waktunya – semenjak dia datang hingga sekarang– di dalam onsen. Apa dia tidak dehidrasi?

Sedangkan Sakura–dengan sebuah apel merah di mulutnya– mempersiapkan peralatannya untuk malam ini. Sebuah pistol beretta 96 fs INOX , berkaliber 40 SW, magasin isi 11 butir peluru, dengan panjang 220 serta lebar 138 mm. Pistol berwarna silver kesayangannya ia selipkan di betisnya. Tersembunyi di bawah gaun panjangnya.

Jika di betis kanannya terdapat pistol, tidak serta-merta betis kirinya kosong begitu saja. Karena ada sebuah pisau berukiran indah tersemat dengan rapi. Sakura mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan sewarna kulitnya. Sarung tangan yang sangat tipis. Bahkan tak bisa dibedakan dengan kulit asli. Tak lupa, sebuah kontak lensa berwarna hitam ia sematkan di atas kornea emeraldnya. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir , sebuah wig berwarna coklat kehitaman tergerai lurus di kepalanya.

Meskipun pekerjaannya kali ini tidak perlu penyiksaan seperti biasanya, dia harus tetap waspada dengan membawa senjata. Mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan adalah hal yang sangat krusial untuknya. Kesalahan sedikit saja dapat menghancurkannya dalam sekejap mata.

Setelah dia rasa semuanya telah selesai, ia memandang dirinya dari atas hingga bawah di cermin besar yang ada di kamar penginapannya.

"Tidak buruk. Aku cukup cantik untuk hadir ke sebuah pesta."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5:Aconite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.16 pm, taman Hotel Senkei**

Sebuah kolam ikan koi dengan pancuran bambu, menghiasi taman hotel berbintang empat ini. Pohon-pohon sakura rimbun memenuhi taman. Langit sangat cerah. Para permata indahnya, menyala memenuhi sang angkasa. Angin bertiup ramah, menyiratkan ketenangan dan penerimaan pada para tamu yang memenuhi tempat indah ini. Semua kondisi alam hari ini, sungguh tak serasi dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Seorang gadis dengan balutan gaun abu-abu panjang sampai mata kaki. Gaun tanpa lengan berbahan satin sangat serasi dengan sepatu high heels berwarna senada. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah. Di hadapannya seorang pria bersurai merah menyala sedang mengecap rasa koktail –atau begitulah yang pria itu sangka– yang gadis itu berikan.

"Arigatou, Watanabe-san." Pria itu tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Doita, Uzumaki-san. Lagipula suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda." Si gadis Watanabe memberikan rasa kagum dalam kalimatnya.

Tidak sulit menemukan taman hotel Senkei, Watanabe–ah bukan, Sakura melewati pintu staf di bagian belakang hotel. Masuk melewati celah-celah kecil di antara ribuan kamera cctv. Bukan masalah besar baginya. Sakura paham dan hafal titik buta semua kamera cctv. Mereka mungkin dibuat oleh perusahaan yang berbeda, namun rancangan dan strukturnya hampir tak ada bedanya. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu reaksi dari apa yang ia masukkan ke dalam minuman mangsanya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa dia seperti mendapatkan double effect. Disatu sisi ini menguntungkanya namun dia merugikan orang yang ada di depannya. Padahal…

"Bagaimana pestanya?" Tanya Nagato dengan bahagia.

"Menyenangkan, Uzumaki-san. Pesta yang menarik dengan bermekarannya bunga sakura," Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada deretan pohon sakura. " Akatsuki group bukan main mengadakannya pesta ini."

'Kau berlebihan, Watanabe-san," Nagato terkekeh, "Yahiko-nii menginginkan pesta ini berkesan bagi para tamu. Terkadang dia terlalu perfeksionis. Padahal aku lebih suka pesta yang sederhana. Ini pemborosan uang perusahaan." Nagato tersenyum.

"Tampaknya anda sangat menyayangi kakak anda."

"Ya,tentu saja. Yahiko-nii adalah satu-satunya kakak yang kumiliki." Nagato memandang kakaknya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan para tamu lainnya.

Sakura tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban Nagato. "Seberapa sayang yang anda miliki untuk kakak anda?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya demikian?" Tanya Nagato penasaran. Dia mengembalikan pandangannya pada gadis di depannya.

"Apa tak boleh saya bertanya ? Mungkinkah ini hal yang sensitif?" Sakura mengurai kalimatnya secara lebih halus.

"Ah,tidak. Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja tak biasanya ada seseorang yang menanyakan hal seperti itu pada," Nagato menarik nafasnya perlahan, serta ia melanjutkan kalimatnnya, "apapun akan kuberikan untuk membuat Nii-san bahagia." Nagato menatap lembut wanita di depannya.

"Bukankah Nii-san anda adalah direktur akatsuki group?"

"Belum. Nii-san masih menggantikan Tou-san sementara waktu. Tou-san sedang berlibur ke Belgia. Selain itu, Tou-san juga menginginkan Nii-san belajar mengelola perusahaan."

"Sugoi…," Mata Sakura membulat terkejut. " Dia baru menggantikan saja sudah membuat pesta ulang tahun yang sebesar dan semegah ini."

"Kan aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, Nii-sanku itu perfeksionis. Apalagi dia juga orang yang tak pernah setengah-setengah."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Berpikir secara logis alasan kliennya ingin dia melakukan hal ini sekarang. Tidakkah pria di depannya orang yang terlalu baik?

"Shitsurei desu ga…"

Nagato memusatkan pandangan yang tadinya mengawasi keadaan tamu menjadi beralih pada Sakura. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana pendapat anda dengan kehidupan, Uzumaki-san?" Sakura menatap sepatu abu-abunya, seraya menunggu jawaban dari Nagato. Namun setelah beberapa detik dia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Sakura berhenti untuk menatap sepatunya dan memandang Nagato yang terlihat sedang berpikir dengan agak keras. "Gomen, pertanyaanku terlalu absurb. Anda tak perlu menjawabnya."

"Iie. Kau mengambil topik yang berat,ya?" Nagato menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kehidupan…," Nagato menaruh tangan kanannya pada dagunya. Sakura pun telah mengunci perhatiannya pada Nagato. Sakura tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya karena dengan tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal aneh semacam tadi. "Sebuah hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Sakura menatap Nagato bingung, sedangkan Nagato masih dengan pandangannya yang menerawang jauh.

"Ya. Hadiah. Hadiah pemberian Kami-sama padaku. Karenanya aku akan sekuat tenaga membuat hidupku berarti dan aku ingin menjadi hadiah juga bagi orang lain," Nagato tersenyum lembut. "Hadiah berharga ini membuatku paham, tak semua orang mendapatkan hadiah yang sama. Dan setiap orang pun akan memiliki responnya sendiri pada setiap hadiah yang telah ia terima. Ada yang marah, ada yang iri, ada yang benci, dan ada pula yang bersyukur."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda? Apa respon anda?"

"Aku bersyukur, Watanabe-san. Hadiahku sangatlah indah. Aku mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia, hidup berkecukupan. Sangat berkecukupan malah. Tubuh yang sehat. Apa yang membuatku tidak bersyukur atas hadiah yang indah seperti itu?" Mutiara hitam Nagato melembut.

"Tidak semua mendapatkan hadiah yang sama. Seperti yang anda katakana tadi. Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika ada yang iri dengan hadiah anda?"

"Aku akan tersenyum padanya, merangkulnya. Agar ia paham bahwa hadiahnya juga indah. Seburuk apapun hadiah itu, pasti akan ada kebaikan di dalamnya. Benar, kan?" Nagato memandang Sakura hangat.

"Bagaimana jika dia menganggap senyuman anda sebagai ejekan untuknya dan dia malah berniat membunuh anda?"

Nagato menunduk, memutar gelas kosong di tangannya. " Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun kalau ia berniat membunuhku. Lagipula, kematian pasti akan menghampiri setiap orang, bukan? Aku sudah siap untuk mati, karena aku tahu Kami-sama akan menerimaku. Tapi…," Nagato kembali memandang Sakura dengan bola mata teduhnya. "sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku akan merangkulnya lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya dan membuatnya sadar akan keindahan hadiahnya sendiri." Suaranya terdengar lirih tapi menenangkan. Sakura merasakan ketentraman dalam suara Nagato.

"Anda percaya akan adanya Kami-sama?"

"Ya, aku percaya. Di dunia ini, semua hal tak berjalan dengan sendirinya. Ada kekuatan besar dan berkuasa penuh atas dunia dan kehidupan. Mengatur takdir setiap makhluk tanpa siapapun yang tahu akan masa depannya," Nagato menghela nafas panjang, "aku rasa, Dialah Kami-sama. Orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar itu." Nagato kelihatan lelah. Matanya berubah menjadi sayu, bahkan dia sempat menguap perlahan.

"Daijoubou, Uzumaki-san?"

"Kurasa begitu," Tangannya menyentuh kepalanya. " Sumimasen, Watanabe-san. Tampaknya aku harus istirahat dan meminta izin kepada Nii-sanku," Mata hitamnya kembali mencari dimana letak kakaknya berada. "Zannen desu, padahal pestanya semakin ramai. Sumimasen, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Uzumaki-san."

Ketika Nagato akan melangkah, tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Sakura sempat menangkap tubuh tegap itu sebelum Nagato menyentuh tanah.

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke kamar anda, Uzumaki-san. Tentang Nii-san anda, akan saya sampaikan jika anda tidak dapat melanjutkan pesta karena kesehatan anda terganggu." Sakura menawarkan bantuannya.

"Arigatou, Watanabe-san. Aku memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan sekarang." Suara Nagato semakin tak terdengar sekarang.

"Doita, Uzumaki-san." Sakura memapah tubuh Nagato ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5:Aconite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.15 pm, kamar Ryokan Fukuzumiro**

Secarik kertas kecil terpegang lembtu di jari-jari lentik Shizune. Ia tatap datar kertas yang ditemukannya di atas meja penghangat. Baru saja dia kembali dari onsen setelah berendam Sembilan jam –karena tanpa sengaja ia ketiduran– dia sudah menemukan ryokan mereka kosong, dan hanya ada sebuah catatan kecil untuknya.

' _Ittekimasu.'_

Hanya itu yang tertulis untuknya.

"Itterashai, Sakura," Shizune meletakkan catatan kecil itu di atas meja kembali. "Kepalaku sakit. Pasti gara-gara berendam terlalu lama."

 **.**

 **Chapter 5:Aconite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.39 pm, salah satu kamar Hotel Senkei**

Pria berambut merah itu tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya. Ia dengan wajah yang polos tanpa dosa, tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia tak tahu, Sakura duduk di samping ranjangnya, memandangnya dengan lembut, seakan wajahnya dapat hancur jika dia tak menatapnya seperti itu. Tangan kirinya mengelus perlahan wajah Nagato. Belaian yang sangat terlihat penuh akan kasih saying.

"Gomennasai, Uzumaki-san," suara Sakura mengalun lembut, "kau orang yang baik. Tak seharusnya kau mendapat perlakuan seperti yang kejam."

Tangan kanan Sakura memegang suntik berisi cairan ekstrak akar aconite. Gejala yang timbul dari racun ini akan menyakitkan. Karena itu, dia membuat Nagato tertidur tadi. Ia arahkan jarum suntiknya pada pergelangan tangan pria itu, tepat pada pembuluh darahnya. Cara agar Nagato tak merasakan kesakitannya, memasukkan sebanyak mungkin cairan kutukan itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Sakura memasukkan 80 ml ke dalam tubuh tak berdaya Nagato. Padahal dengan 20-40 ml saja sudah cukup.

Sakura memasukkan kembali suntiknya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa setelah ia selesai dengan proses tadi. Dia raih tangan lemah Nagato dan mengelusnya.

"Karena keserakahan, kau harus menjadi korban. Aku sudah yakin, Kami-sama akan menerimamu. Aku juga yakin akan hal itu. Kau orang yang baik, Dia akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka," tangan Sakura membelai surai merah Nagato," Zannen desu, kau tak sempat merangkul orang yang iri pada hadiahmu."

Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia merogoh tasnya, meraih sebuah apel dari dalamnya. Apel ranum yang cantik diletaknya di bantal dekat dengan kepala Nagato. Sakura menatap kameran cctv di sudut kamar. Tidak menyala. Jikapun menyala, kamera itu tak akan merekam apa-apa. Ingat! Sakura tahu titik buta kamera-kamera itu.

Sakura berbalik menuju pintu keluar kemudian menutup pintu itu.

"Mission completed," gumamnya.

 **To be continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Glossarium:**

 **Uiik(Golden week) – libur musim semi**

 **Iie – tidak**

 **Zannen desu – sayang sekali**

 **Ittekimasu – aku berangkat**

 **Itterashai – hati-hati di jalan**

.

.

 **a/n:**

 **gomennasai...**

 **banyak hal yang terjadi, memulai yang baru dengan lingkungan baru itu susah sekali, jadi maaf jika sulit untuk mencari waktu buat update...**

 **pertama-tama kujelaskan sedikit tentang aconite.**

 **Aconite ( atau istilah lainnya wolfbane ) adalah tanaman yang berasal dari pegunungan bumi utara. Tanaman ini – terutama akarnya – memiliki banyak sekali pseudaconitine, dan hanya dengan menyentuh daunnya saja dapat menyebabkan keracunan akut. Hanya denga 20-40 ml sudah dapat membunuh manusia dalam waktu 2-4 jam. Gejala yang timbul seperti mual, muntah, keringat dingin, sesak nafas dan beberapa gejala keracunan lainnya.**

 **Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada silent readers,yang telah meng-fav,mengfollow dan yang sudah mereview…**

 **hanazono yuri** **, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih udah mau nunggu….**

 **Somebody, terima kasih. Ini gk sekeren itu, kq. Masih banyak yang lebih keren. Tapi aku bersyukur ada yang bilang fic ini keren….**

 **BlackHead394** **,ini sudah lanjut. Maaf banget lanjutnya lama dan ngaret….**

 **Mizumori Fumaira** **, terima kasih udah suka sama fic ini. Meskipun banyak typos …. Mohon dukungannya, ya….**

 **Aku minta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini,aku menerima segala kritik dan saran melalui review kalian dan akan sangat bahagia menerimanya serta akan menjadi penyemangatku,jadi tolong beri aku apa yang ada di pikiran kalian …**

 **Arigatou,minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**


End file.
